1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to management and display of multiple messages on a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication devices are typically provided with one or more messaging applications and services for sending and receiving messages using one or more transports or formats, such as electronic mail (e-mail), instant messaging (IM), short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS) and the like. The user of a communication device may make use of several of these services, and generate a large volume of messages sent to and received from correspondents.